Varissulka
Varissulka (engl. Crowfeather) on pieni,Keskiyö, sivu 69 solakka,Iltahämärä, sivu 196 savunharmaa, melkein musta kolli, jolla on siniset silmät,Keskiyö, hahmolista pitkät jalatKuunnousu, sivu 68 ja siro pää.Keskiyö, sivu 78 Erikoisseikkailut Crowfeather's Trial Vatukkatähden myrsky : Varissulka saa oppilaakseen Sulkatassun. : Kokoontumisessa Varissulka on yksi kissoista, jotka uhmaavat Mustatähden, kun päällikkö päättää luetella kunkin klaanin kaatuneiden kissojen nimet. Tummanharmaa soturi haluaa tietää, miksi vain Mustatähti saa puhua. Hän on selvästi raivosaan kun Tuuliklaanille ja muille klaaneille ei anneta mahdollisuutta kunnioittaa omia kuolleitaan. : Vatukkatähti huomaa Varissulan partiossa Jänisloikan, Kanervahännän ja Jänisloikan oppilaan, Hoikkatassun kanssa. Hän näkee, että Tuuliklaanin kissat ylittäjän rajan häpeilemättä ja ajattelee, että he ovat päättäneet pitää kaiken raikkaan veden itsellään. : Varissulka on toisen partion johtajana, jonka Vatukkatähti pysäyttää. Tässä partiossa ovat Varissulan oppilas Sulkatassu, Hernekarva ja Piikkihernehäntä. Vatukkatähden tervehdittyä Varissulka on vihamielinen, ja Vatukkatähti kysyy häneltä kuinka saalis voi. Varissulan Tuuliklaani ei ole ylittänyt Myrskyklaanin reviirin rajoja. Hän irvailee Vatukkatähden päätökselle ottaa kotikisuja partioihinsa ja yhdessä klaanitovereidensa kanssa pilkkaa heitä sanoen, että heidän täytyy kaivata Tulitähteä. Tigerheart's Shadow : Varissulka ei varsinaisesti esiinny tässä kirjassa, mutta hänet on listattu tuuliklaanilaisiin. : Yksitähden kuoleman jälkeen Jänisloikasta tulee päällikkö, Harestar. Harestar valitsee Varissulan varapäälliköksi. Squirrelflight's Hope Uusi profetia Keskiyö : Jalkapuoli valitsee Varistassun matkalle kuulemaan Keskiyötä. Muut kissat alkavat ihmettelemään Jalkapuolen valitessa oppilaan mutta Jalkapuoli sanoo, että Varistassusta tulee jonakin päivänä vielä loistava päällikkö. Sinitähti huomauttaa, ettei jonakin päivänä ole tänään, mutta Jalkapuoli on varma päätöksestään. : Tomuturkki, Oravatassu ja Vatukkakynsi kohtaavat Mutakynnen, Yksiviiksen ja Varistassun Myrskyklaanin reviirillä. Varistassulla on suussaan vesimyyrä. Myrskyklaanin partion saarnattua Tuuliklaanin partiolle Varistassu ärsyyntyy ja käy Vatukkakynnen kimppuun. Yksiviiksi saa oppilaan kuriin ja tuuliklaanilaiset häipyvät pahoittelematta - Yksiviikseä lukuunottamatta - pois Myrskyklaanin reviiriltä. : Uudenkuun koittaessa Sulkahännälle, Myrskyturkille, Keltaturkille ja Vatukkakynnelle selviää, että Varistassu on yksi valituista, ja Jalkapuoli käski häntä tapaamaan kolme muuta kissaa keskiyöllä uudenkuun aikaan. Hän ja Oravatassu ottavat heti yhteen, mutta Vatukkakynsi rauhoittaa tilanteen. Kun keskiyön aikaan ei tapahdu mitään, Varistassu ottaa hatkat, sanoen että he kaikki olivat typeriä tullessaan paikalle; mitään uhkaa ei ole, ja vaikka olisikin, soturilaki suojelisi heitä. : Vatukkakynsi näkee uuden unen ja lähtee keräämään kissoja matkaansa. Hän, Myrskyturkki ja Sulkahäntä etsivät Varistassun käsiinsä. Kuultuaan Vatukkakynnen unen Varistassu ei vieläkään haluaisi lähteä matkaan, mutta Sulkahäntä suostuttelee hänet tulemaan mukaan. Varistassu lupaa tulla mukaan matkalle Auringonpesälle. : Sovittuna lähtöpäivänä Varistassu odottelee muiden valittujen kanssa Vatukkakynttä. Varistassu ei halua Oravatassua mukaan, mutta itsepäinen naaras saa lopulta muiden suostumuksen matkata heidän mukanaan. Varistassun vastaväitteistä huolimatta valitut, Myrskyturkki ja Oravatassu suuntaavat ensin Ohran ja Korppitassun ladolle lepäämään ja täyttämään vatsansa. Siellä Varistassu epäilee, voiko Korppitassuun luottaa. Korppitassu kehuu tätä; Varistassu ajatteli kuin soturi, mutta lupaa, että häneen voisi luottaa. : Varistassu kylvää riitaa väittämällä, ettei Vatukkakynsi oikeasti ollut nähnyt toista unta. Oravatassu hiljentää hänet. : Ylitettyään ukkospolun matkaseurueen yllättää koira ja he joutuvat hajaantumaan. Pian Vatukkakynsi ja Sulkahäntä löytävät Varistassun ja Myrskyturkin kotikisujen ympäröimänä. Kaksikko pelastuu Oravatassun ja Keltaturkin saapuessa paikalle. : Varistassu närkästyy Keltaturkin saadessa merkin, mutta Sulkahäntä lohduttaa häntä sanoen, että kenties Tähtiklaani antaisi pian heillekin merkin. Kuunnousu : Varistassu jatkaa matkaa muiden kissojen kanssa ja Varistassu rupeaa osoittamaan tunteitaan Jokiklaanin soturille, Sulkahännälle. Aamunkoi : Pitkätähti päättää nimetä Varistassun soturiksi Kuohuvan Veden Heimon luona. Poikkeuksellisesti Varistassu pyytää nimekseen Varissulkaa muistoksi kissasta, joka ei palannut ensimmäiseltä matkalta. Pitkätähti suostuu tähän ja nimeää oppilaan Varissulaksi. Tähtiyö : Varissulka pelastaa Lehtilammen, kun hän on putoamaisillaan jyrkänteeltä ja kertoo naaraalle rakastavansa tätä. Iltahämärä : Varissulka ja Lehtilampi karkavat klaaneistaan kukkuloille Tuuliklaanin reviirin taakse. Kun he löytävät paikan jossa yöpyä, Lehtilampi saa näyn Tähtiklaanilta jossa järvi on veressä. Varissulka herättää Lehtilammen ja heidän luokseen tulee Keskiyö, joka kertoo mäyrien hyökkäyksestä. Lehtilampi ja Varissulka päättävät palata järvelle. Varissulka saattaa Lehtilammen turvallisesti kotiinsa. : Myrskyklaanissa on alkanut taistelu ja Varissulka auttaa Myrskyklaania. Lehtilampi löytää Tuhkamarjan raadeltuna pentutarhan lattialta. Lehtilampi yrittää auttaa mestariaan, mutta Tuhkamarja on liian heikko ja liittyy Hopeahännän metsästysmaille Tähtiklaaniin. Varissulka tulee lohduttamaan Lehtilampea. Leiriin tulee Tuuliklaanin joukot, jotka auttavat Myrskyklaania mäyrien sodassa. Yksitähti sanoo Varisulalle että hän päätti palata, mutta ei omaan klaaniinsa. Varissulka vastustelee ja kertoo auttaneensa Lehtilammen turvallisesti kotiin. Varissulka ei saa minkäänlaista rangaistusta. Varissulka ja Lehtilampi menevät omiin klaaneihinsa ja he eroavat toisistaan keskittymällä normaaliin elämään. Auringonlasku : Lehtilampi näkee yhä Varissulkaa unissaan ja ajattelee häntä vaikka heidän tiensä ovat haarautuneet. Kolmikon mahti Näkö : Varissulalla on poika nimeltään Viimatassu, jonka emo on Yöpilvi. Pimeyden joki Karkotus : Varissulka lähtee vuorille auttamaan Kuohuvan Veden Heimoa. Pimennys Pitkät varjot Auringonnousu Tähtien enne Neljäs oppilas Etäiset kaiut : Varissulka ei varsinaisesti esiinny tässä kirjassa, mutta hänet on listattu tuuliklaanilaisiin. : Hänen poikansa Viimaturkki nähdään harjoittelemassa Synkässä Metsässä. Yön kuiskaukset : Varissulka on metsästämässä Yöpilven ja poikansa Viimaturkin kanssa. Viimaturkki ajautuu taisteluun Leijonaroihua vastaan, kun tämä saa kiinni rajan yli ajetun rastaan. Varissulka vain katselee kuinka kaksi kollia taistelevat sen yli eikä puutu siihen. Lehtilampi, Tuhkasydän ja Kyyhkytassu saapuvat pian ja Lehtilampi yrittää lopettaa taistelun. Hän sähisee Varissulalle ja kysyy häneltä, miksi hän seisoo siellä ja katsoo poikiensa taistelua. Yöpilvi sihisee raivoissaan, että Varissulalla on vain yksi poika, Viimaturkki. Viimaturkki hyökkää Lehtilammen kimppuun, kun tämä yrittää uudestaan lopettaa taistelun, mutta Varissulka pelastaa hänet. Hän kertoo Lehtilammelle, että hän valitsi oman klaaninsa ennemmin kuin hänet, ja Lehtilampi vastaa ettei se tarkoita, ettei hän rakastaisi Varissulkaa. Varissulka näyttää surulliselta ja myöntää, että ehkä hän rakasti häntä, mutta ei tarpeeksi luopuakseen klaanistaan. Tämä kohtaus todistaa, ettei Varissulka päässyt yli siitä tosiasiasta, että Lehtilampi valitsi Myrskyklaanin hänen sijastaan, mikä selittää miksi Auringonlaskun jälkeen hän oli niin kylmä ja välinpitämätön Lehtilampea kohtaan. : Yöpilvi vetää Varissulan pois Lehtilammen luota vihaisena ja kateellisena. Varissulka kääntyy häntä kohti sähisten. Viimaturkki työntää Varissulan syrjään ja varoittaa häntä pysymään erossa emostaan. He jättävät rastaan Myrskyklaanille ja poistuvat rajalta. Kuun merkki : Varissulka ei varsinaisesti esiinny tässä kirjassa, mutta hänet on listattu tuuliklaanilaisiin. Unohdettu soturi : Varissulka on kokoontumisessa ja väittää aggressiivisesti, että hän on haistanut ja nähnyt vilaukselta Myrskyklaanin kissan Tuuliklaanin alueella. : Seuraavassa kokoontumisessa Varissulka näkee kauan kateissa olleen tyttärensä, Paatsamalehden, elossa. Hän näyttää järkyttyneeltä ja tuijottaa häntä. Paatsamalehti huomaa hänen tuijotuksensa mutta kääntää hänelle selkänsä. Viimeinen toivo : Varissulka johtaa partiota kun Perhonsiipi johdattaa Närhisulan Jokiklaaniin. Kun Perhonsiipi kertoo hänelle heidän olevan parantajia, hän murisee ettei Närhisulka ole. Lopulta hän kuitenkin antaa heidän jatkaa matkaa ja mainitsee Närhisulalle tämän olevan toinen kerta, kun he saavat hänet kiinni Tuuliklaanin reviirillä ja että se saa olla viimeinen kerta. Kun Perhonsiipi huomauttaa, että Närhisulka joutuu ylittämään reviiirin uudelleen palatessaan Myrskyklaaniin, Varissulka suostuu ja vetäytyy. : Varissulka nähdään hyökkäämässä Viimaturkin kimppuun, kun tämä on aikeissa tappaa Leijonaroihun. Viimaturkki kertoo isälleen tienneensä aina, että tämä vihaa häntä isänsä. Varissulka vastaa, ettei hän koskaan vihannut Viimaturkkia, ja että Yöpilvi yllytti häntä ajattelemaan niin. Viimaturkki sähisee, ettei se ole Yöpilven vika, mutta Varissulka ajaa hänet pois. : Lehtilampi saapuu Varissulan luo pyytäen anteeksi. Varissulka vakuuttaa hänelle ettei se ole hänen syynsä ja että Viimaturkki on aina ollut sellainen. Kun Lehtilampi mainitsee, että asiat olisivat voineet olla toisin jos he olisivat pysyneet yhdessä, Varissulka koskettaa hännällään Lehtilammen kylkeä ja kertoo hänelle, että niin ei ollut tarkoitus. Vilkaistessaan Leijonaroihua hän sanoo, ettei koskaan katunut mitään. Mitään sanomatta Varissulka lähtee kohti Paatsamalehden ruumista ja koskettaa tätä kuonollaan. A Vision of Shadows The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Shattered Sky Darkest Night : Varissulka on nyt Tuuliklaanin varapäällikkö. Hänet nähdään Suuren tammen alla muiden neljän varapäällikön kanssa. Hän ei luota Taivasklaaniin, koska Tulitähti ja Vatukkatähti tiesivät heistä aiemmin eikä hän usko sen olevan todellinen klaani. River of Fire The Raging Storm The Broken Code Lost Stars The Silent Thaw Novellit Leafpool's Wish Paatsamalehden tarina : Varissulka ei varsinaisesti esiinny tässä novellissa, mutta hänet on listattu tuuliklaanilaisiin. : Paatsamalehden mieleen muistuu ajankohta, jolloin Närhisulka paljasti heidän syntyperänsä hänelle ja Leijonaroihulle. Paatsamalehti mainitsee myöhemmin Varissulan, kun hän kertoo hänen ja sisarustensa menneisyydestä luolatoverilleen, Pudonnelle Lehdelle. Usvatähden enne : Varissulka ei varsinaisesti esiinny tässä novellissa, mutta hänet on listattu tuuliklaanilaisiin. Dovewing's Silence : Varissulka ei varsinaisesti esiinny tässä novellissa, mutta hänet on listattu tuuliklaanilaisiin. Tawnypelt's Clan : Varissulka ei varsinaisesti esiinny tässä novellissa, mutta hänet on listattu tuuliklaanilaisiin. Ravenpaw's Path A Clan in Need Klaanien kirjat Klaanien salaisuudet : Paljastetaan että hän ja hänen emonsa Saarnijalka ovat Tuulitähden ja Piikkihernetähden jälkeläisiä. : Varissulka esittelee Tuuliklaanin järvileiriä ja kertoo, ettei kukaan pääse kukkuloiden yli huomaamatta. : Tarinassa Varissulka kertoo: Kielletty rakkaus hän puhuu rakkaudestaan sekä Sulkahäntää että Lehtilampea kohtaan. Hän toteaa että kun hän saattoi Lehtilampea, tämä kiitti häntä suloisella, luontevalla tavalla, ikäänkuin hän ei olisi käyttäytynyt kuin "riepoteltu mäyrä". Hän sanoo olevansa vihainen itselleen rakastaessaan toista kissaa niin pian Sulkahännän kuoleman jälkeen. Tarinan lopussa hän sanoo keksivänsä tavan olla yhdessä. Cats of the Clans The Ultimate Guide : Varissulalla on oma sivu ja hänet mainitaan Tuhkasydämen ja Paatsamalehden sivuilla. Lyhyttarinat After Sunset: We Need to Talk Triviaa Kiinnostavaa tietoa * Varissulka on kaukaista sukua Tuulitähdelle. * Paatsamalehti näyttää häneltä. * Varissulan oli vaikeaa antaa anteeksi klaanitovereille, jotka harjoittelivat Synkässä Metsässä, erityisesti pojalleen Viimaturkille jopa siinä määrin, että oli sitä mieltä, että Tuuliklaani olisi pärjännyt ilman häntäkin. * Lukuunottamatta sitä että Jänisloikka oli Synkän Metsän harjoittelija, Varissulka oli aluksi pidättänyt kaunaansa häntä kohtaan. Kun hänet valittiin varapäälliköksi, hän uskoi sen olleen "hiirenaivoinen" valinta. ** Lisäksi Varissulka uskoi olevansa parempi valinta, koska hän oli kokenut ja molemmat hänen vanhempansa, Jalkapuoli ja Saarnijalka, olivat aiemmin Tuuliklaanin varapäälliköitä. * Kirjan Crowfeather's Trail lopussa Varissulka antaa viimein pojalleen Viimaturkille anteeksi. Tekijöiden lausuntoja * Kate mainitsi blogissaan, että hänen mielestään Varissulka ei koskaan rakastanut ketään Sulkahännän kuoleman jälkeen. Hän uskoo, että Varissulka yritti löytää rakkauden uudelleen Lehtilammen kanssa, mutta että "hänen kuihtunut vanha sydämensä ei koskaan käynnistynyt uudelleen".Katen blogi ** Kate on todennut, että hän uskoo Varissulan valitsevan todennäköisesti Sulkahännän Lehtilammen sijaan, sanoen, että "ensirakkaus voittaa aina".Katen Twitter-sivu ** Vicky vahvisti, että jos Sulkahäntä eläisi, heidän suhteensa ei olisi sujunut. Sulkahäntä oli liian vanha Varissulalle, eikä hänellä olisi ollut mahdollisuutta kehittää omaa persoonallisuuttaan.Erin Hunter Chat 3 ** Vicky toteaa että Varissulan sydän kuuluu aina Lehtilammelle ja sanoo että Sulkahäntä oli kuin lukion ihastus ja että Lehtilampi oli joku, jonka kanssa hän olisi voinut viettää koko elämänsä.Erin Hunter Chat 3 ** Yöpilvi ei koskaan ollut Varissulan tosirakkaus. Varissulka kyllä välittää hänestä, muttei yhtä paljon kuin Lehtilammesta.Erin Hunter Chat 3 * Vicky on sanonut, että Erinit harkitsivat Varissulkaan perustuvan novellin kirjoittamista, mutta eivät olleet varmoja siitä oliko hänestä tarinaa, jota kukaan ei jo tiennyt.Vickyn Facebook-sivu ** Varissulka sai kuitenkin oman erikoisseikkailun, Crowfeather's Trialin. * Vicky on sanonut, että jos Varissulka ei olisi ehdottanut loppuliitteekseen sulkaa, Pitkätähti olisi nimennyt hänet Variskynneksi (engl. Crowclaw) hänen terävän luonteen takia.Vickyn Facebook-sivu Virheet * Vicky on vahvistanut Varissulan silmien olevan siniset, vaikka kirjassa Iltahämärä mainitaan useasti silmien olevan meripihkanväriset.Iltahämärä, sivu 131Iltahämärä, sivu 272 Hänen silmiään on kuvattu myös vihreiksi.Keskiyö, sivu 106 * On mainittu, että hänellä ja Yöpilvellä oli useampia pentuja, mutta ei ole tiedossa mitä niille tapahtui.After Sunset: We Need to Talk Kate on sittemmin kiistänyt tämän blogissaan ja sanoo, että useat pennut mainittiin todennäköisesti ennen kuin Erinit olivat ajatelleet juonen läpi.Katen blogi Tämä korjataan kirjass Crowfeather's Trial, jossa kahden muun pennun paljastettiin kuolleen synnytyksen aikana. Kuvia varissulka.png|Varissulka kirjan Twilight kannessa. Varissulka-kansi.png|Varissulka kirjan Crowfeather's Trial kannessa. varissulka2.jpg|Varissulka kirjassa The Ultimate Guide. Varissulka-nettisivu.png|Varissulan profiili virallisella Warrior Cats -sivustolla. varissulka.jpg|Varissulka kirjassa Klaanien salaisuudet. Varispentu.png|Crowkit Ravenpaw's Path -mangassa. Varissulka-mangaväri.png|Crowkit värillisessä mangassa. Varissulka-mangas.png|Varissulka kirjan Crowfeather's Trial mangassa Perhe ja suku Emo: : Saarnijalka: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Isä: : Jalkapuoli: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Veli: : Kotkapentu: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Sisarukset: : Hillkit: Tuntematon tilanne : Downkit: Tuntematon tilanne Entiset kumppanit: : Lehtilampi: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen : Yöpilvi: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) Pojat: : Leijonaroihu: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) : Närhisulka: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) : Viimaturkki: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) Tytär: : Paatsamalehti: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Lainaukset Lähteet ja sitaatit de:Krähenfederen:Crowfeatheres:Corvino Plumosofr:Plume de Jaisnl:Kraaivederpl:Wronie Pióroru:Грач Luokka:Tuuliklaani Luokka:Erakot Luokka:Kollit Luokka:Päähenkilöt Luokka:Kissat Luokka:Oppilaat Luokka:Pennut Luokka:Soturit Luokka:Isät Luokka:Sivuhenkilöt Luokka:Mestarit Luokka:Vanhimmat soturit Luokka:Varapäälliköt